


Among Us

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "Jaehyun-" Taeyong cuts him off again, voice sterner now, "Don't make this any harder than it already is. There is an imposter among us and it can only be you."Or the NCT Among Us AU no one asked for BUT I WROTE FOR HALLOWEEN HAHA!
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sup!! It's October~ and I'm back!
> 
> This was an in the moment idea. No porn omg SAY IT AINT SO! DSHGE  
> Anyway. I always want to try writing different things so HERE.  
> It kind of fits because you know. Halloween is coming up... and maybe some other monster related fics?? *wink wink*
> 
> Some points!!  
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! (English isn't my first language and I proof read myself.)  
> 2\. If you don't know what Among us is and what happens in Among us... You should look that up.  
> 3\. This is all in good fun and obviously you can read it without knowing what happens in the game, but I think it'll make more sense if you look it up. Literally like 5 min and you'll get it.
> 
> 4\. Everyone is numbered and colored. Taeyong- White 1. Taeil- Purple 2. Johnny- Black 3. Yuta- Red 4. Doyoung- Dark green 5. Jaehyun- Pink 6. Winwin- Light green 7. Jungwoo- Orange 8. Mark- Blue 9. Haechan- Yellow 10.  
> Doesn't really have an effect. Is just for fun!
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!! ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

The air is cold– frigid, the alarm for oxygen blaring in his ears as the lights flicker bright red, blend with the scene before his eyes.

He takes a hitched breath, wills himself not to blink the tears in his eyes free, wills himself... and yet he feels them run down his cheeks as he eyes the light green hazard suit. The seven on the sleeve is stained as the crimson drips onto the metal floor.

He shakes as he presses the button on his wrist and the first sob falls when Johnny's voice comes over the intercom. "Mark? Mark what's wrong??" he sounds worried and he hears his heavy steps as he sets into a run.

"John- Sicheng- Sicheng- He's- He-"

-

It's quiet as the men are spread around the cafeteria. Mark is seated, stares at the floor of the large in silence as Johnny runs his fingers through his hair. He stopped crying not too long ago, but the sight still sits heavy in his thoughts.

"We have no way of contacting HQ," the wary voice starts and when Mark looks up Taeyong runs a hand through his hair. It has grown out and he hasn't cut it like Mark was used to seeing him do... most of them have dropped their usual habits since that day. "I- I didn't want to say it, but now-"

"Sicheng is dead."

Eyes fall on Yuta. He hadn't said a word up until now, had hardly bat an eye when he returned with Jaehyun and Doyoung to load their crewmate's remains into the ejection shoot. His red suit reminds Mark of-

"Yuta, please-" Taeyong starts and it makes the Japanese man snap, head twisting to the elder.

"Please what, Taeyong!?? Act like it didn't happen!?? There is no way that was an accident!"

"I know, but-"

"But nothing! You are our captain! You should have known if-!"

"Yuta!!" Johnny's voice cuts over the space, bounces off the walls before eyes fall on where he is bent beside Mark on one knee, "Accusations will do nothing to help us-"

"No-" Taeyong cuts in, "He's right. I should have known... I'm sorry..."

Johnny's brows furrow at Taeyong. "Yong- Don't blame yourself-"

"It's okay John," he straightens as he takes a breath, looks over all the crew members, "I'm the captain. It's my duty-" he takes another breath before he continues and for a moment he can't say it, but then he forces the words, "Jaehyun-"

The man's eyes light up in surprise and fear. "Yes?"

"You were the last with Sicheng."

"What-? I- No- I would never! Taeyong-! I started doing wires in electrical and he said he's go ahead! I didn't know- I-"

"Jaehyun-" Taeyong cuts him off again, voice sterner now, "Don't make this any harder than it already is. There is an imposter among us and it can only be you."

Jaehyun shuffles back as Taeyong gestures with his head and Yuta immediately grabs onto the man's shoulders, hold him down. "Yuta!?"

The man gives Jaehyun a neutral look and Mark's eyes grow, mouth opening, lips quivering, but nothing comes out as Taeil rises to help Yuta.

"Yong, isn't there another way??" Johnny's voice comes again and he rises a bit, turns, but he stills when Taeyong gives him a hard look. "Yong-"

"I want my crew alive Johnny. We have light-years to travel and I'd risk losing one liar over those loyal and true to our cause."

Mark sees Johnny take a breath as Jaehyun struggles against his elders. "Please- I swear it wasn't me!!" are the last words he ever hears Jaehyun scream.

\-----

It was never supposed to be this way.

They were to arrive nearly two months prior to this day, two months… Taeyong had been so eager, so pleased with the work they had done and Mark still remembers him talking to the other ship's captain. Qian Kun, a long time friend that had also set course with his crew. Sicheng had offered to join the 127 squad on their way back... for old time’ sake.

It was never supposed to be this way. Maybe it happened when the system failed them and the connection to all outgoing and incoming communications halted, maybe it was when the ship suddenly slowed, maybe it was when the oxygen started depleting and the reactor started melting down.

He startled when said alarm rings again, loud and piercing as the ship shakes, creaks in the unknown void of space. His hand shoots out to Johnny who is trying to get a read on navigation where Taeyong is. "We should go."

"Go??" Johnny questions as he looks up, “To reactor?"

"Yes!" Mark yells and he is already darting down the hall.

"Mark, wait!" Johnny's voice comes before he can hear the heavy steps follow him as he runs down the hall from weapons to cafeteria. The lights are a bit blinding as he makes his way over the space before he freezes, eyes going wide when the doors to the medical area open and he sees Donghyuck tackle Doyoung to the ground, draw out a knife as he screams.

"Hyuck?!" Mark's voice echoes and the man also freezes before his eyes dart to Mark.

"Mark! He- He-" he's silenced when Doyoung shoves him off. The reactor is stabilized and when Mark looks over his shoulder he spots Taeyong's white suit behind Johnny as they rush to them.

"He's crazy!!" Doyoung screams as he shuffles away and Mark can see the gash in his arm, the blood that is dripping from his dark green suit.

"You killed Taeil!!" Donghyuck screeches and Mark's eyes widen, blood running cold.

"What?"

He rushes forward against Johnny's and Taeyong's pleas, body twisting painfully as he turns into the entrance of the med-bay. His stomach drops and stares in silence at the man slumped against the wall. He's motionless and Mark remembers how the man had announced he was going to work on his projects with a frown on his lips after they had dealt with Jaehyun. Come to think of it... Mark can't remember the last time Taeil had smiled.

Taeyong comes to a stop behind him and his face falls as Johnny makes to pull Donghyuck off Doyoung. His voice is high, accusations bouncing off the walls as he spits them towards Doyoung.

"You were with him last!" he throws back just as Yuta and Jungwoo round the corner from cameras. It seems they were the ones that fixed the reactor. "I saw you kill him Donghyuck!"

"Liar!!" Donghyuck spits as he struggles in Johnny's hold.

"What's going on??" Jungwoo worries and Yuta's face hardens when he hears the words fall.

"Taeil is dead?" he asks, eyes flicking from man to man. Mark nods, eyes casting down and it seems he doesn't hesitate to ask the next question. "Who did it?"

Both Doyoung and Donghyuck burst out, words spilling over each other's and Mark feels himself becoming sick, slowly leans against the wall. Johnny's eyes flick to him in worry, but his grip stays secure on Donghyuck.

"He stabbed me!!"

"That's because you deserve it!!" Donghyuck spits again, eyes furious. "How could you? How-?!"

"Donghyuck-," Taeyong's voice comes then, "You injured Doyoung... You could have easily done the same to Taeil and because he saw you, you retaliated and turned on him."

" _What!??"_ Donghyuck screams. He's seething, eyes growing in fury as he struggles again.

"That is true..." Yuta adds then and Donghyuck's head flicks to him.

"Yuta- Please-" Mark's voice comes, "Hyuck would never. He- He loved Taeil-"

"Yet he is here attempting to stab Doyoung!"

"Guys, don't fight-" Jungwoo's voice finally comes. We can't be sure-"

"You're right, we can't-" Taeyong cuts in. He looks at both Doyoung and Donghyuck. "Both of them could be telling the truth... but both of them could also be lying."

"I am telling the truth!" Doyoung shouts as he holds onto his arm. "Taeyong, have I ever lied to you??"

"You're lying right now!" Donghyuck's voice pierces again, "You inconceivable, low life, son of a-"

"Enough!" Taeyong finally snaps, "I don't know what the hell happened or _who_ the hell did it, but it was one of you! And so, one of you had to go!"

It's silent for a moment and Donghyuck's face falls. Doyoung looks on in horror and the other men don't say a word until the youngest speaks again.

"Eject us both then."

"Hyuck??" Mark's eyes widen and he comes off the wall. "Why-??"

"You can't trust either of us," he doesn't look at Mark. "It can be either of us right? Eject us both."

"Okay."

"Taeyong!" Mark screams now and the man silences him with a shake of his head.

"It's his choice Mark."

"I do not want to get ejected! I didn't do it!" Doyoung says outraged.

"You better hope they eject you," Donghyuck bites, "because if they don't I plan on killing you right before I go."

Mark looks on wide eyed at his friend. He doesn't know this Donghyuck or this Doyoung. It's unsettling and he can only look on as the both of them get escorted away. He feels absolutely useless as he follows the crew to the new destination. Johnny seemingly doesn’t know what to say. Mark doesn’t blame him. Donghyuck is known for being reckless, but would never agree to this if he was in Mark’s place, never agree to such a crazy suggestion, let alone be the one to come up with it.

He watches his friend’s back, the yellow suit with the white ten entering the bay with no fight at all, stands silently as Taeyong and Yuta force Doyoung in.

"It wasn't me!!" he continues to scream, "Taeyong– Captain, please!" Mark can't bare it, can't bare the way Taeyong looks away and presses the button so the door can close. "Taey-!!"

The air hisses as it seals itself and Doyoung stares wide eyed at them, but Mark's eyes are on Donghyuck, Donghyuck who offered this, wanted this.

Mark doesn't know if it's him, if he's the imposter. He's so silent, doesn't move from his place in the bay as the system's voice prepares and the countdown starts.

"Ejecting in ten, nine, eight-"

Mark feels Johnny place a hand on his shoulder as he fights his tears again. Are you really? He questions in silence. Why? How could you...?

"Five, four-"

Doyoung screams, a soundless yell, but Mark's eyes are still locked to Donghyuck.

"Two-" Donghyuck looks up and Mark's breath hitches as he sees the tears in his eyes, the pain- the fear- He smiles. A small thing as he looks at Mark.

"Wait, he's-!!"

"One."

Mark crashes against the door with so much force his fists hurt.

"Donghyuck–!!"

His voice echoes through the hall as he watches his best friend get sucked into interstellar space with the speed of light, that smile still on his lips.

_"Donghyuck!!!!"_

It's silent again… that long muted silence that Mark has come to hate. The system's voice assured the ejection was successful, announces its return to the standard settings, but Mark hears none of it, stares at the countless stars blinking in the void as the hatch closes ever slowly.

"Mark," Johnny's voice comes, "Let's go." His hand is reassuring on his shoulder, but Mark can't move. How many of them are dead now? How many are left. Have we won? Was it Doyoung?

Johnny guides him away slowly and Mark stares at the metal flooring in silence. He's crying, he realizes, silent tears as he mutters. "It wasn't him- It wasn't him-" repeatedly.

"Markie," Johnny's voice comes again and when Mark looks up his eyes are sad, filled with sorrow as he brushes his bangs, large gloved hands stroke at his cheeks.

"It wasn't him-" Mark whispers as he cries, looks up at Johnny and then his eyes flick to the white he catches in his peripheral, sees Taeyong's face contort for a moment before he turns it away and walks down the hall, steps echoing as he leaves. Yuta soon follows, throws a forlorn glance at the two.

"Let’s go rest, yeah?" Johnny whispers and Mark nods slowly, lets himself be guided away. Jungwoo follows them slowly and they all sit together in the cafeteria for an unprecedented amount of time.

Jungwoo is the first to speak. An hour later when Mark playing with his food. His actions are slow as he picks at the food, Johnny had prepared for them.

"I think he thought it was for the best," Jungwoo whispers, "He sacrificed himself for us... and Taeyong will carry that on his conscience forever."

Mark thinks of him... their captain, and of the way he has grown more silent over the last months. He's caring, bold... has never lost a crew mate... Mark can't imagine what he is going through. Half of them are- He want to rise to his feet, speak to the man like they used to, but his frame is tired, sags a bit more when he thinks of Donghyuck.

"Woo-" Johnny cuts in, "Not now. I know you mean well, but I think he... needs time."

"Hah," Jungwoo smiles wryly. It falters and he turns his face down, "I think I do too."

_Doyoung._ He and Jungwoo had been close for years now... Mark can't imagine what he's going through... doesn't know what to say... If he should- He doesn't know what to believe anymore.

He chooses not to answer, but he unconsciously leans a bit into Johnny when the large man presses his thigh close, presses it to Mark's in a soft gesture. His hand soon follows, twines with Mark's under the table and holds it with a firm grip.

Mark reminisces on his memories, on Johnny whispering in his ear how they'd finally go out together, to the movies, to dinner... take long walks on the beach. Neither of them had been on earth for some time now. He wishes he could return to those memories, return to the confines of his small room, to him pressing his face into the man's neck and chest to muffle his moans as Johnny's arms bruised his hips and his lips peppered kisses over his cheeks, in his hair…

"I'm sorry to see him go."

Mark's visibly deflates more and a soft sob leaves his lips at Jungwoo's words. Johnny presses closer now, wraps an arm around him to comfort him. He's grateful he still has him.

"Maybe now...," the large man starts, low, warm voice above Mark's head, "We can finally make it home?"

\-----

Mark jolts awake under Johnny when the alarm sounds again and Jungwoo scrambles to his feet when he sees that oxygen is rapidly depleting. The large man on top of him soon follows and Jungwoo lets out a stunned sound.

"Put your helmets on!!"

Before Mark can register what is happening Johnny rises and pulls his helmet over his head, seals it off in an instant. Mark's eyes dart around as his built in O2 tank starts and fills his suit with air. He sees Johnny do the same and the intercom crackles, Jungwoo's voice coming over it.

"We need to fix oxygen!"

They move in haste, aware that their suits will only last them a week at best. They need this ship to get home, but also... to survive. All of their eyes grow when the alarm for reactor blankets that of oxygen and Jungwoo, pulls down a hard lever and drops down to the floor where Johnny and Mark were stabilizing the main valves.

"Go fix the reactor!!" Jungwoo calls as he rushes around the oxygen room. The ship shakes and the sound of metal bending echoes through the hall as Mark tries hold on to the handle of the tank.

"But?!"

"Go!!" The ship tilts and Johnny holds onto Mark before he crashes into the wall.

"Let's go!!" the elder calls as loud as he can and Mark nods frantically. They have no time to waste. They both exit the room just for the ship to shuck again and Mark is hurled against the wall with a clap as the lights flicker, shut off in that very moment.

He shakes his head, blinks at the spots he sees, feels over his helmet for his headlight and his eyes widen when he sees the small crack in his dome, a slit that runs over it.

The sirens roar as the meltdown continues. There is another horrifying moan of man shaped iron and Mark shuffles to get up.

"Mark!" he finally hears over the roaring alarm and when he turns Johnny raises his hands to shield his eyes from the harsh rays of his headlight.

"Johnny-!!"

They both shuck to the side as the ship collides with something yet again.

"Reactor!" Johnny forces and he pushes his frame forward, eyes filling with worry when he spots the tear across Mark's dome. "Baby-"

Mark takes a short breath, head shaking as they shift back and forth. "Let's fix the reactor!"

-

Getting to the reactor is a hassle of gripping and groaning as the ship literally melts down. Mark won’t be surprised if the ship’s shields are completely worn down by now. When they reach the main hall for reactor he is out of breath and Yuta stumbles in from the other side, falls over the ground with another crash of a foreign object against the ships exterior, it shakes furiously, rumbles.

"Yuta!!" Johnny calls over the blaring alarm and the Japanese man shuffles up as they all enter the chamber.

The ship stops shaking a bit when they finally settle the core and with a sigh of relieve Mark sinks to his knees at the controls.

"What-" he pants, "What the heck is going on??"

"I think we entered an asteroid field," Yuta replies and he rolls his shoulders, checks the readings before his headlight turns to Johnny and Mark. "Taeyong probably managed to get us out. That was horrible timing though," he frowns as his eyes run over the chamber, "Lights need to be fixed," he pants, his dome fogging up as his voice comes over the intercom, "Isn't oxygen up yet? Where is Jungwoo?"

"At Oxygen-" Johnny stops as his gaze flicks between the two and Mark immediately scrambles to his feet with wide eyes.

"We have to go help him!"

"Right," Yuta agrees, "Go to him. I'll go fix the lights and I'll meet you both in navigation," Yuta's steps echo against the metal flooring as he turn to walk away, "We need to hold a meeting and check if everything is up and running again after this."

"You're going alone?" Johnny question and Yuta scoffs, turns at the door.

"Would you leave me for Markie? You two have been connected at the hip for months now."

Mark lowers his head, blushes at the words, but the man laughs lightly. It's odd to hear it after what’s been happening. It feels out of place. Mark doesn't see Yuta’s smile fall as he walks down the path he took here.

Mark blinks when a hand covers his dome and guides it up, clicks off his headlight.

"Are you okay?" Johnny whisper asks for the millionth time and his honey eyes run over the thin line in his dome again, he frowns.

"I'm fine," Mark replies and his hand tangles with Johnny's, grips as the man comes closer. There is a clink when their domes gently collide. "I'll get a new dome out of storage after we help Woo fix oxygen okay? Don't worry so much," he forces a smile, but he knows it doesn't fool Johnny. Mark hasn't been able to smile properly for some time now.

Alas, after a moment of silent breathing the man slowly inches away and pulls Mark along. He feels bad for lying to Johnny, but it is more for himself than his lover. He needs to be okay. He needs to or else he doesn't know if he'll make it through this.

Johnny has voiced his concerns numerous times. Had told him it's okay to be afraid and stressed, but Mark wasn't willing to let the man carry both their burdens. Johnny has the right to make his own decisions. Mark needs to be able to carry his own weight.

The walk is quiet and Mark slowly calms down, gathers his breath. Johnny is a reassuring presence behind him and for a moment he swallows down all his stress and promises himself he'll work hard, work so that they can all make it out of this.

"Woo, we're back!" he calls as his pace increases when they near the O2 area, "We managed to stop the meltdown. Do you still need-?"

Mark's voice dies in his throat when he turns the corner. "Mark?" Johnny questions and he takes the last large steps and freezes behind Mark. Mark can't blink, can't breath for a moment as he stares at the orange suit splayed over the ground, at the shards shattered on the metal flooring.

Jungwoo's hand stretched towards the spare oxygen masks, body motionless as he lays there with his shattered dome. His vision blurs a moment and his eyes flick over the tear in his own dome. He takes a shuddering breath, chest heaving as Johnny rushes past him and gently lays his hands on Jungwoo's back.

"He's d-"

Mark bolts from the entrance, continues to sprint down the hall even when Johnny's voice echoes over the intercom, crackles. Mark can hear his heavy steps as he's followed. "Mark wait-!!"

But Mark doesn't wait, suit shaking roughly as he tries to get to navigation. This can't be happening. He can't face it. Not like this. He can't hear the words, not anymore, can't bare to see any more of his comrades like that.

"Taeyong!!" he screams as he punches in the code to open the door to the pilot bay, "Yong!" Johnny is on his heels and he nearly stumbles over his feet to make it to the captain's chair. "Yong, we-" his heart stops, then shatters.

One of his steps echo through the area, then another as he backs away, shakes his head. Johnny's eyes fill with dread and when he's made it to where Mark had stood mere seconds before, only one word falls from his lips, "Yongie..."

It's enough to make Mark, plummet to the floor and sob out as he stares at his captain's- No, his friend's lifeless body, slumped low in his chair. He's not wearing his helmet and he looks so cold, skin chilled by the air that now flows through the ship.

He's been dead before all this happened. Dead before O2-

Mark shakes his head furiously and sobs out when Johnny comes to him, lowers to his knees. His hands come over Mark's arms, caress as he tries to calm him, but he's shaking furiously now, arms gripping around his knees as tears run down his face.

"Mark! Mark, look at me!"

The door hisses, opens again and Mark watches Yuta step in, brows furrowing as he stares at the couple. "What's wron-?"

Johnny turns so fast Yuta startles and his eyes grow when Johnny charges over and grabs him by the shoulders and pins him against the wall. The loud thunk echoes through the area and Mark's heart runs cold.

"John- Jesus- What are yo-?" Yuta forces before he’s cut off.

"How could you!?" Johnny's voice echoes and Mark, blinks through his fat tears. Yeah, how... could he... The next words are so hollow, meaningless to Mark as he stares at Taeyong. He wonders what he must have felt in his final moments...

Like a failure... Mark decides, just like him, to blame for all the deaths.... Mark knows Taeyong blamed himself... that knowledge somehow feeds the ever gaping hole that continues to grow in his chest.

"Could I what??" Yuta's voice rings and his eyes fall on the chair. From that angle Mark supposes he can see their dead captain. "Tae-??"

Johnny is seething and his words are harsh as he accuses Yuta. "You've been with us for years Yuta!" his voice breaks, "How could you??"

Yuta shakes his head in confusion, eyes wide. "But- I didn't- I was-!"

"Johnny was with me the entire time," Mark cuts him off. He sounds so tired, so broken. His eyes trail from Taeyong to Yuta, "Jungwoo is dead."

The words run a knife through his chest. That's the first one he speaks truthfully for himself, the cold reality sinking in, hardening his warm heart. Yuta's eyes grow at his words. "When we saw him last he was alive... and we were both with him."

Yuta's eyes flick from Mark to Johnny, "I was-"

"Shut up!!" Johnny shouts and Mark can't see his face, but he can hear how he is fighting his tears. He roughly yanks Yuta off the wall, out of navigation and the words that fall from his mouth are just blurred to Mark as he rises, trails behind them, follows as Johnny drags the struggling man to the eject bay.

Mark looks on quietly as Yuta tries to free himself. In the last seconds he does, scrambles to Mark and holds onto him for a mere moment.

"Mark! I swear it wasn't me! I swear!" But Mark is motionless, numb as Johnny drags Yuta off him.

Mark watches everything in slow motion, watches Yuta struggle even after he is shoved in the bay, slam his fists against the glass desperately as Johnny punches in the code.

The countdown starts and Yuta's eyes flick frantically between the two. The guilty expression never comes as his eyes widen when he stared at Johnny.

Mark sees his mouth move in silence. His name, as Johnny's large frame walks over to him. Mark blinks slowly as he realizes, but his frame doesn't move as his vision trails from Yuta that is pulled out into space to Johnny that looms over him.

There is a moment, a last moment where he stares up at the man he loves before Johnny shifts and a large spear like object pierces his chest. He doesn't even look at it, feels the pain shoot through him as he hacks up his own blood.

Johnny's eyes are solemn as he stares down at Mark and he wants to believe he sees something in them, even if there isn’t. He wonders when the last time he actually spoke to Johnny was… His Johnny. He wonders when he lost him.

He tastes iron as blood trickles past the corner of his mouth. He thinks of the crew, of everyone, of Johnny, thinks of the way he had crushed Mark in a hug before they had set foot on the unknown planet, had smiled at him with the promise to be back before he knew it.

Ah… he remembers now. A small smile curls on his lips as his brain replays that memory... before everything falls to darkness.

\-----

**_Defeat_ **

"Mark! You suck at this game!!"

"Oh my God!!" Yuta groans over the discord as Johnny laughs manically and uncontrollably.

"He literally killed me when you left O2!!" Jungwoo cries over discord, "How did you miss that??"

"Ah-" Mark blinks, "I'm sorry this is my first time-"

"Why did you kill me first??" Sicheng demands.

"Because you were alone! Jaehyun shouldn't have left you!" Johnny continues to laughs from his place on the couch behind Mark. He had offered they’d all play.

"OMG, You sounded so sorry to eject me too. Betrayed by my own best friend. The deception!!" Jaehyun sounds so sad, Johnny still continues to laugh.

“Had me feeling so bad too!!” Yuta adds, “How could you? You’ve been with us for years! I felt that shit, you know?? Is this a personal attack??”

“Yongie…,” Taeyong whispers sadly in the microphone, before there is a slam, “As if you didn’t _kill_ me in navigation when Mark was with Jungwoo. _You liar!!”_

"I can't believe he pulled that off," Donghyuck muses, "Even after I caught Doyoung."

"So it was Doyoung!?" Taeyong is still screaming, “What do you mean, _Have I ever lied to you??_ I can’t trust anyone.

"Yeah," Taeil's calm voice comes, "He killed me while I was doing med-bay."

"If only I vented. I suck at imposter," Doyoung whines, "but at least I took two out."

"Only because Taeyong and Yuta wouldn't believe me!" Donghyuck whines.

"It was 50/50!" Taeyong defends, "And Johnny vented in and killed me right after! Man this is BS!"

It's quiet for a second as everyone laughs and catches their breath.

"Another round?" Taeil offers. There are hums of agreement as everyone enters the waiting room. The game counts down in silence before Yuta's resolute voice comes over discord.

"If I get imposter. I'm killing Mark first."

 _"Hyung!!"_ Mark whines and Johnny absolutely loses his shit again.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/disoryented) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Everyone has been playing Among us and even though I have played it like.. trice. I like watching streamers play it. Jump on it if you have the chance before the wave is gone I guess.  
> Have a good day!!
> 
> p.s. I have a Greek God AU LuMark Tweet fic on twitter (@disoryented) if you're interested. I will be posting it here when it is completed though.
> 
> p.p.s. A lot of fics in the works XD.
> 
> Byebye XO


End file.
